Crisis on Infinite Cartoons
by NeoMark
Summary: A multiverse of animated worlds are in danger. One being who exists outside is seeking to destroy all worlds in his quest for power. Now Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom and Kim Possible must unite their worlds and many others to prevent the end of all existence.
1. Chapter 1: After A New Dawn

_**After A New Dawn**_

_There is the concept of what is known as the multiverse._

_Basically, each time you make a decision, you create an alternate universe where a different choice happened._

_For example, if you were at a crossroads, you could either wait for the signal, go the other way, go down the street and wait there, or risk it. Even then, would you walk or run? Any one of those options would potentially change your life or someone else's. The point is, with infinite decisions each person could make, there are infinite universes out there. Even then, who is to say that is the only real way a multiverse could exist? Perhaps each universe is like a city, with different people and places rather than doppelgangers of another's inhabitants._

_Essentially, the concept of a multiverse is a fascinating idea… and for a time, it was in danger._

That's what the book she read told her. The book this little girl reads about a time when all of existence was in danger.

_For you see, there was a time when my world was different, when my life seemed to be at its peak. That was before… he came. My life wasn't as I knew it before… this is the story of how the world… my world, came to an end._

_It all started with three specific universes._

* * *

_**World KP6702**_

It was the day she waited 4 years for. It took stopping an alien invasion and her boyfriend mastering magic monkey powers for them to finally go through the ceremony. That night, all of the Middleton High students got together and had a beach bonfire party. There, she went into her flying car with the one who saved her and the world, Ron Stoppable.

All of their classmates, most of them anyway as Bonnie wasn't fond of either of them, waved them goodbye.

Kim and Ron waved back as she spoke with him.

"Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world."

Ron kissed her as the car took off into the moonlight.

It looked like a bright future for them… one full of hope.

* * *

_**World DP4304**_

The asteroid was no longer a threat to the world.

His secret was revealed to the world.

His archenemy was missing and nobody really cared what became of him.

Now, all that was left was to look to the future… with his girlfriend, Sam.

Going ghost, Danny lifted Sam in a bridal fashion and flew above the statue that was made in tribute to him.

"Cool statue. Personally, I'd have used recycled materials but, you know, that's just me." Sam said.

Danny just smiled and kept his flight into the sky.

Hopeful for the future ahead of him.

* * *

_**World BT122705**_

After defeating Maltruant and returning to their time, Ben and his partner Rook sipped smoothies together. However, Ben looked a bit disappointed.

He spoke.

"After what we just saw, sitting around sipping smoothies seems a bit…"

"Mundane." Rook answered for him. "I agree. Nothing seems to be happening in Bellwood or Undertown lately."

Ben slurped his drink when he realized what Rook was suggesting. "You're right! This place will be fine and dandy without us. We just helped create the universe. Let's go check it out!"

Rook smiled as he put his drink down.

"That does sound less mundane."

As they get up, Ben took out his cellphone and rang up his favorite cousin on speed-dial.

"Okay, fine - Gwendolyn. You and Kevin - pack your bags." He looked out into space. "We're going on a road trip!"

Ben first found the Omnitrix, the device that lets him turn into different aliens, one a road trip. It seemed fitting he celebrated saving the universe with one. One with hope for the future.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the multiverse…**_

A figure sat alone in darkness. Cross-legged and looking out at what looked liked monitors surrounding it.

This figure remained in the darkness, the features were absent due to the limited light. All that was notable was a slight green highlight.

It looked at the monitors and saw events from these specific universes.

On one monitor, it saw Danny Phantom taking a gauntlet with jewels encrusted in it, throwing it into the air and blasting it to pieces.

On another, it saw two pieces of a stone statue of a monkey left unattended due to Kim Possible and her best friend preventing its theft and being taken somewhere secret for safe keeping.

On one more, it saw a pocket watch protected by a man who knew Ben Tennyson.

The figure watching these events had a smile, one with a jagged mouth.

It was finally time… time for him to accomplish his plan.

He got up.

"Now…" His voice, sounding cold and almost sophisticated with a hint of evil. "Time to start my plan."

As he made a small, sinister laugh, he scratched his chin.

"Now… where to start?"

He looked at the monitors one more time and thought carefully of where to go. He decided the Tempest Simia would have to wait, as its power is meaningless without the rest of the pieces he needed. The Reality Gauntlet would be good to have right away, but it still didn't provide what he needed most. That's when he decided the last of the three would do. It had something he needed, something he currently lacked.

"That'll do…"

* * *

"Uh, Ben." Gwen said over the phone. "I'm in class right now and it's the middle of the semester. You can't expect me to drop everything right away. And why the sudden decision to just get up and go somewhere?"

Ben slapped himself in the forehead.

_Right, I forgot how serious she is about her studies._

"Well, it's kind of a long story, you see-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, he saw something appear in the sky, something dark.

Ben and Rook stared at it for a moment.

"Actually, nevermind. Something just came up." Ben hung up.

"What is that object in the sky?" Rook asked.

"Never saw it before…" Ben called again on his phone, this time to someone who could provide information. "Grandpa, there's some weird swirl of darkness in the sky. Please tell me you guys can see it."

At Plumber HQ, satellites are showing the image on the screen. Grandpa Max stares at it.

"I see it Ben… but we're not getting anything from it."

His grandson answers. "By anything, you mean…?"

"No radiation, no radio signals, nothing." Max answered. "Whatever it is, keep an eye on it."

As if in that instant…

"SOMETHING'S COMING OUT!" Magister Patelliday called out.

A stream of something flew out, objects were flying out. Objects that were vaguely humanoid shaped and were in dozens. Once they finished exiting, the portal like swirl disappeared.

These shadow people remained floating in the air, looking down at everyone as the citizens in Bellwood looked up in horror at these figures.

Ben was about to hit the Omnitrix when someone walked up between them.

"No need, Benjamin." He said to them.

"Paradox?" Ben recognized who this was.

"It's finally time… the day I hoped would never happen." He said.

He pulled the pocket watch from his gauntlet.

"Paradox, what's going on?!" Ben asked.

"Is this a universal threat? Maltruant? Vilgax?" Rook asked.

"No, he's dead." Ben corrected him.

"Are you certain? You've assumed he was so before." Rook pointed out.

Ben crossed his arms and looked like was going to respond but Paradox spoke up.

"I've seen this event in numerous different scenarios… and I saw it more times than the amount I spent being out of time." He looked at Ben. "I saw only one way to truly defeat this threat."

"How?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot say… that's part of how we win." He replied. He held up the pocket watch in the air. "Here! I know you can see me! Take it!"

One of the shadowy figures descended and took the pocket watch from him. It flew up and the portal from before reopened. The figures all returned into the portal, and it disappeared… before reopening and a green arm came out and fired a red ball of energy that destroyed the upper half of a building.

Reacting quickly, Ben hit the Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork and using his power to reverse the destruction, saving the building and the people inside it. However, usage of undoing so much of destruction and death causes him to gasp for air as he returns to human form.

"Ben!" Rook helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… that took a lot out of me but at least I saved those people…"

"I should have known…" Paradox said, still looking up at where the portal was. "Even getting what he wanted, he still chose to act out of spite."

Ben and Rook walked to the professor.

"Paradox, what's going on?" Ben asks.

"Yes, who was that figure? And why did you talk as if you knew him?" Rook asked as well.

"I'm afraid that is for you to find out on your own… for now." Paradox reveals his pocket watch was still on his gauntlet. "I used a future version of my Chrono Navigator to give to him. I still have my own and will send you somewhere that will aid you."

"Aid us?" Rook asks.

"Where are we going?" Ben asks.

"Someplace with a hero of its own… one who will need you help." Paradox looked up at the sky. "There is a crisis coming…"

* * *

**Worlds will live. Worlds will die.**

**This story is based oh so obviously on DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths.**

**The worlds you see are not the only ones involved... if you have a world you want featured not in their universes, suggest it.**

**Just now that there will be universes destroyed and one threat no other in existence that these characters have faced will measure.**


	2. Chapter 2: After Phantom Planet

_**After Phantom Planet**_

It was one week since the incident, where statues of Danny Phantom were built in honor of the hero who saved the planet. On a wall near the statue is a poster of Tucker Foley in his mayoral attire that reads "Foley for the Future" with a cheeky grin.

A tomato is thrown at it by two smaller children.

They run off, laughing as a certain ghost boy flew past them, invisible to avoid publicity.

He met up with his best friend, at his house. Said house had old tomatoes and other rotten foods as Tucker looked out in fear. To his luck, nobody was around to mock him.

"Hey, Tucker."

Tucker turned and panicked, but sighed in relief when he saw it was Danny.

"Hey, D." Tucker greeted. "Can you answer the door when the pizza guy gets here? I'm too terrified to even step out of the door."

* * *

In an hour later, Danny and Tucker eat pizza together at his kitchen table.

"So, how have you been since… you know." Danny knew what he was asking, and new it was a bad idea to bring up.

"You mean since I was impeached two days after unveiling your statue?" Tucker said, miserably. "How was I supposed to know establishing miniskirt Fridays was a _bad_ idea?!"

* * *

_"Hence forth, vegetables will be banned and everyone has to eat meat. Also, everyone must have the latest in technology and, most importantly… **miniskirt** Fridays!"_

_Tucker gave his speech to the town of Amity Park._

_Suddenly, to his shock, he's being booed at as people began throwing tomatoes at him, causing him to run off the stage._

* * *

"So, turns out they only gave me the title because I'm your best friend… and they quickly regretted it." Tucker says, crossing his arms in the process while leaning back.

"Sorry, dude." Danny said, sounding sympathetic.

Tucker looked to him and smiled.

"Enough about that. It's been a week since you and Sam were a thing. How are you two?"

What Danny said next caused Tucker to drop his jaw and sit up.

"We broke up…"

"WHAT?!" Tucker exclaimed. "But… I thought… you two-"

"So did I." Danny said. "But after the next two days, turns out Sam was more interested in hanging out with Danny Phantom than Danny Fenton."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"She kept asking for flights, she doesn't show any real interest in me wanting to be an astronaut, she wanted me to put a car dealer out of business, and then there was two night ago…"

* * *

_"Danny, come on!" Sam insisted as he sat on the couch. "My Goth poetry slam is tonight!"_

_Danny groaned. "Sam, tonight's the season premiere of Doctor Quien. I don't wanna miss it!"_

_"That mainstream series about a Hispanic time traveler who came from Mexico? Are you serious?!" Sam snapped. "You seriously want to spend your time with some show that literally everyone watches and not be exposed to true creative talent?!"_

* * *

"Ouch… sorry dude." Tucker said.

"No… it's okay." Danny said. "Us breaking up made me realize something." He took a breath. "I did genuinely like her… but I think it was just us being fresh from puberty… because I realize now that as friends, we're perfect."

"As friends?" Tucker asks.

"As a couple… we have no _real_ chemistry." Danny admitted, looking saddened to admit this.

Tucker looked sympathetic to Danny's heartbreak. He always knew Danny liked Sam deep down and figured Sam got interested due to years of knowing Danny. He never really pieced together that it happened after Danny got his powers and Sam had a very keen interest in things "unique".

"So, what now?" Tucker asked. "Any potential new girlfriends?"

"I don't know. Most girls I know are only interested in Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. I think Ember was flirting with me once, but I'm not entirely sure." Danny said, sounding dejected.

"Well, at least you're world famous!" Tucker said, hoping to cheer him up.

"I hate it, Tuck." Danny said with mild annoyance. "I thought just revealing it to a few people would be fine, but then it ballooned into the whole world. I barely get any privacy anymore…"

Tucker looked surprised by this. If it were him, he'd be ecstatic. Still, he knew Danny was a different person.

Before he could talk, Danny's phone rang. Looking at it and smiled at the sight of his sister, Jazz. He answered.

"Hey Jazz."

"Danny!" She shouted from the phone. "Look out in the sky."

Looking confused but still getting Jazz's urge, he got up and looked out the window. There, he saw it.

A portal of darkness swirling up in the sky. And out of it came an army of dark figures that were in dozens.

"Are they ghosts?!" Jazz called out.

"No idea… but I'll find out soon." Danny hung up and shouted his phrase. "I'm going ghost!"

Danny transformed and phased through the wall, going to face whatever these are.

* * *

It took him two minutes, but Danny made it to the swirling vortex, where all of the dark figures stopped coming out.

Danny looked into the portal-like object.

"This doesn't look like any ghost portal I've ever seen." Danny said as he tried to get a close look.

However, he saw the shape of a figure looking down at him. Whatever it was, it reached out for him. Danny could only see a green hand, looking like it was glowing, flicking him in the forehead.

Danny was about 3,000 feet in the air. This flick sent him straight into the ground in a near second. The impact causes him to return to human form.

Danny got up, looking to see how far he went and cover his forehead.

"What was that?!" Suddenly, another portal opened.

Danny saw this, and out came someone. He looked about 2 years older than the 14 years he is, he was a brunette with green eyes and wore a strange watch. His normal clothes, a green shirt with the number 10 on it and brown pants, weren't enough to stand out more than the watch. The slightly older teen reached for his watch and, after pressing on it, transformed.

Now in his place is some red figure, looking to be made of charcoal, with a flaming head.

"Okay!" The literal hothead said looking around. "What kind of world is this?"

Thinking him a threat, Danny got up.

"The kind where you get your butt kicked!" Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Whoa!" Heatblast shouted. "What are you?"

"About to send you home!"

Danny fires a ghost ray at the fiery person. The portal closed and Heatblast was sent into a wall. Undeterred, Heatblast charged an attack and launched a large fireball at Danny. This did knock Danny back a bit, but the ghost boy reacted with firing his cold powers. Heatblast fired another attack, this time a stream of fire. This cancels both attacks out.

Danny flew up to fire at this fire guy, but Heatblast uses the flames on his hands to fly high and towards Danny.

"What?!"

Heatblast and Danny went into a building. Danny phased through the fiery alien and punched him into the floor, causing Heatblast to fall through in the floor beneath them.

"Got any more tricks, hot head?"

Heatblast got up and glared at him.

"It's Heatblast! Though not for long…"

Heatblast then pressed the circular object on his chest. In a green flash, Danny saw Heatblast no more, but another figure.

A pterosaur-like creature.

"I'm Astrodactyl!" This new creature said. "And I can do _this!_"

Out of this "Astrodactyl's" mouth was a blast that sent Danny out of the building's rooftop.

Danny managed to shake it off, only to see Astrodactyl flying to him, grabbing the ghost boy by the collar.

Smirking, Danny phased through and blasted Astrodactyl.

Surprised, but not giving up, Astrodactyl creates an energy whip and uses it to attack Danny.

Danny does dodge the attacks before hitting the creature in the stomach.

"Time to go extinct!"

Danny slammed his fists into Astrodactyl's head, sending him falling down. Danny flew after him but something unexpected happened. Astrodactyl hit the symbol on his chest, turning him into a larger dinosaur creature that reached out and grabbed Danny.

"_Humongousaur_ would disagree!" Humngonousaur threw Danny away.

After landing into a building, crashing through the windows, Danny flew out and charged his hands.

"Disagree with this!"

Danny blasted the large dinosaur-like creature. It does irritate him enough to block the attacks. What does more than irritate is when Danny came in and punch Humungousaur enough to fall faceup. Looking up, the dinosaur hit the chest icon once more, becoming something smaller, furrier and, from what he said next, much more aggressive.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FLOATING KID WITH GREEN BLASTY HANDS! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The tiger-like creature shouted.

Danny couldn't help but stare at this, more from the tiger-like being talking like a wrestler than anything else. Still, after a shrug, Danny landed and put his dukes up.

"Okay there, Tony, let's see if you can handle me, Danny Phantom!"

Danny doesn't get to make a move, as the tiger-like creature grabbed him by one of his arms and held him up.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DANNY PHANTOM! _RATH_ IS NOT CALLED TONY! RATH WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR GETTING RATH'S NAME WRONG!" Rath slammed Danny into the ground. He then grabbed Danny by the legs and lifted him. "APPOPLEXIAN SUPLEX!" He slammed Danny on the ground again before lifting him up."ALIEN LAUNCHER!" He threw Danny up. Danny managed to be aware of what is happening as Rath makes his next move. "SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"

Danny reacted in time to grab Rath's foot, throwing him into the ground, where Danny flew in and punched him in the gut.

"Down, kitty!" Danny said.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DANNY PHANTOM! RATH IS GOING TO TAKE A TIME OUT! TAG IN!" Rath presses the symbol on his chest.

In a flash, another figure was where Rath was, that figure was a green figure made of diamonds.

"Say hello to Diamondhead." He said. "He can do this!" Diamondhead aims his hand at Danny, which became a sword-like weapon that was pointed at him.

"Do you name your transformation?" Danny asked, unafraid of the transformation's weapon.

"Well, I like think I'm a whole team of superheroes put together." Diamondhead said.

"Wait, superhero?" You mean, you're _not_ the bad guy?"

"What? No!"

Danny then got off Diamondhead, landing a way and offering a hand.

"My mistake."

Diamondhead looked at the hand for a moment before sirens began blurring.

Danny and Diamondhead looked around, seeing police cars coming in around them, almost with a crowd of people.

"Attention, diamond monster! Step away from Danny Phantom!" One officer called out with a megaphone.

"Wait, I wasn't paying attention when I was Rath, but are you Danny Phantom?" Diamondhead asked while getting up

"Uh… yeah? Weren't you paying attention?" Danny asked.

"I repeat, I was_ Rath_. He doesn't pay attention." Diamondhead got up. He was then hit with a can. It didn't hurt, but it did annoy him. "Hey!"

The person who threw that can was Paulina Sanchez.

"Don't hurt my ghost boy!"

Danny hid his face in shame, something Diamondhead noticed.

"Girlfriend?"

"She wishes. So, you're not a bad guy, which means you're not responsible for that dark portal thing above us?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I think I was sent to _help_ you."

Danny rose one eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Well, we can talk at my house. Can you turn into that pterodactyl thing again?"

"I can turn into all sorts of flying aliens."

Diamondhead pressed the icon on his chest, when Danny realized something he said.

"Aliens?"

In a flash, what was once a large diamond being was now some blue jellyfish creature.

"I'm AmpFibian. Lead the way."

Danny just blinked a bit before shrugging and flying. AmpFibian follows suit.

* * *

FentonWorks, the home of Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. While it has given the Fentons more attention thanks to their son saving the world, most people still were a little afraid to approach them. Their ghost hunting obsession and rather explosive creations were still something that made people concerned for their safety.

It was in the Ops Center, while they were working on a new blaster did Danny phase into the room.

This caught the attention of his parents, who stopped their work, and his sister, who was reading her book.

"Danny!" Everyone went.

Then, AmpFibian came through the wall, alerting them.

"GHOST!" His father, Jack Fenton, shouted as he reached for a blaster.

"No! Dad stop!" Danny got in the way as he returned to human form.

This caught AmpFibian by surprise.

"Whoa, you can do that too?"

"It's not a ghost, it's an alien and he's not a bad guy!"

Danny's words were confusing to say the least, but Jack gave his son the benefit of the doubt and lowered his weapon.

"Okay… if you say so." Jack said, looking suspicious at the blue creature.

Danny nodded and turned around to face the alien visitor.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "What is that thing, exactly?"

"Good question, Sis. Wanna answer it AmpFibian? Or Humngousaur or Rath? Or whatever you call yourself."

"Right… first thing is first."

AmpFibian pressed the icon on his chest. In a flash, to their surprise, the jellyfish creature was replaced with a teenager. One with brown hair, brown pants and a green shirt.

"My name is Ben Tennyson, and from what I've been told, your Earth is in trouble…"

* * *

**I almost wanted to have Danny fight 10 aliens, but that was gonna take too long.**

**We got a brief look at our villain. All we know is he has a green hand.**

**Do you guys want there to be some tension or rivalry between Danny and Ben?**

**But anyway, we're gonna be spending a little more time in Amity Park before Danny and Ben meet Kim.**

**Which reminds me, something I forgot to establish about the worlds we will use.**

**1) No adaptations. So, no Teen Titans, no Spider-Man, no TMNT, no Transformers, etc.**

**2) No anime. So no Sailor Moon (sorry people who ship Danny with Sailor Jupiter thanks to TMDDF)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Multiverse Theory

_**The Multiverse Theory**_

She thought getting together with Danny would be the start of a new, better life for her. She thought they'd be together forever. She thought what they had was something special.

She was wrong.

Sam was walking from the Skulk and Lurk when she saw it.

News report of Danny fighting some kind of shapeshifting creature.

"And as you can see…" Tiffany Snow said. "This creature went from a walking red charcoal creature, to a pteranodon, to a muff T-Rex and even a tiger! Is this a new ghost? Unfortunately, Danny Phantom was unable to remain and comment."

Sam blinked her eyes just to be sure.

"What the heck?"

She looked and saw she was about a two blocks away from FentonWorks. She thought about going there to find out what happened. She stopped, realizing that it would be super awkward to just barge into her boyfriend's house.

Then she remembered that she's Sam Manson, when she wants something she goes for it.

* * *

"_Our_ Earth?"

Danny wanted to make sure he heard this guy right.

"Yeah… your Earth." Ben said.

The Fentons just share glances at each other before one of them spoke up.

"How many other Earths are there?" Jazz asked.

"In this universe, most likely one." Ben stated.

"_This_ universe?" Danny asked.

Jack and Maddie gasp.

"He's from another universe!" Maddie said.

"One that has multi-dimensional travel!" Jack added in.

"Actually…" Ben started. "Only few people have access to technology like that. I was sent here by a friend whose job is to monitor and protect time and space, he suggested I go while my partner and friends protect my Earth. He said a superhero named Danny Phantom would need my help."

"Your help?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… because where I come from, I'm a superhero too." Ben held up his arm with the odd-looking watch. "They call me Ben 10."

"Ben 10?" Jazz asked. "Why 10?"

"Because when I was 10, I found this watch. It's called the Omnitrix, it has the DNA of aliens and I can turn into one. LIke this one."

Ben pressed the Omnitrix, turning into a saurian-like creature with wheels on his feet.

"Whoa!" Danny gasped with his family.

"I call this guy XLR8!"

XLR8 presses his chest icon of the Omnitrix, turning into a large turtle.

"This is TerraSpin."

He presses his logo once more, becoming a large white creature with a yellow back.

"This is CannonBolt."

He does it once more, becoming an insect creature with long legs.

"I'm CrashHopper."

Once more, becoming a bird-creature with muscles.

"Kickin' Hawk!"

"Okay! We get it!" Jazz called out, wanting him to just get to the point.

Ben presses it once more, returning human.

Danny realized something and spoke up.

"Wait a minute, I saw 6 aliens before. This was more than 10."

"When I first got the Omnitrix, or at least the original prototype, it was 10 aliens. I have access to 70, even though I could potentially turn into over a million of them."

Jack and Maddie walked up to Ben and observed the Omnitrix, admiring it.

"Ooh…" They both went.

"Can I see it?" Maddie asked.

"I wanna wear it and turn into that bird guy!" Jack said.

"Sorry…" Ben retracted his arm. "But this thing is stuck to me on a cellular level, it'd take something more advanced than anything on Earth to get it off me." Ben cleared his throat. "Anyway, my friend, named Paradox, said I had to come and help you."

"With that thing in the sky?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, someone or something is in there."

Danny thought back to what happened.

"I think I saw him. Well, I didn't exactly see him, but I did see a green hand. One flick sent me crashing down from pretty high."

Ben walked up to Danny and rose a hand, expecting a high-five.

"Then I guess we're going to have to work together for this."

"Whoa dude." Danny went, stepping back a bit. "This is all too fast. You just come out of nowhere and say you're a superhero from another world who came to help me out? I haven't exactly seen proof I can trust you."

Ben thought for a bit.

"Fair enough. Tell you what, I'll stay put and listen to whatever you have to say." Ben took a step back. "I'll just sit tight for now and only act when you say or do anything that lets me." Ben's stomach rumbled. He then held onto his stomach and smiled sheepishly. "After I eat something… do you have chili fries on this Earth?"

Danny looked to his family, all of whom aren't sure about this situation.

Jack had a smile.

"Family huddle!"

All four Fentons huddled together on the other side of the room, away from Ben.

"So… anyone else but this?" Danny asks.

"I don't know, Danny." Jazz. "He seems legit."

"Plus, even if he is lying, he may know something about that whole in the sky." Maddie pointed out.

"Also, cool alien transformations!" Jack said. Everyone glared at him. "Uh I mean… it's your call, son."

Danny sighed.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on his for now."

Danny stood up and looked at Ben.

"Okay, we can get chili fries."

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed happily before remembering something. "Can you spot me? I don't think my debit card works in this universe."

Danny sighed and headed to the door out.

"Follow me."

Ben followed Danny down the ladder and to the entry to the house when Ben noticed something.

"Hey, look!"

Danny looked to where Ben was pointing. It was the portal, or at least where it was, no longer present.

"It's gone?"

Danny asked.

"Huh… that's peculiar." Ben admitted.

* * *

Somewhere, in the world of BT122705, there is a lifeless figure with a cthulhu-esque head and a mass with red line all over drifting aimlessly. That's when the a dark portal opened. Whatever is on the other side of the portal, it snaps its fingers.

Both the dying figure and the technological mass have a symbol on their foreheads. A symbol looking like the infinity symbol, only green and the hoops appear to have eyes poking in like a domino mask.

* * *

Danny and Ben reach the living room.

"I like your place, by the way. Your folks seem cool." Ben said.

"Thanks." Danny said, sounding somewhat happy to hear that despite his reluctance to trust this guy. That's when a knock on the door happened.

"Expecting someone?" Ben asked.

"No." Danny said. He answered the door and surprised to see who it was. "Sam? Tucker?"

Both of these people who know him well came in.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Tucker stepped in. "What was that?!"

Sam walked in, her arms crossed.

"Hey there…"

Her words were silent, and things got awkward with the two.

"Hey…" Danny said, looking away and feeling some level of reluctance to be around her.

Ben quickly went to Danny's side and stage whispered to him

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"And longtime best friend." Danny said, burying his face in his hand.

"That's rough, buddy." Ben expressed sympathy.

That's when Sam and Tucker finally noticed Ben.

"Uh, who are you?" Sam asked, in her usual level of dislike to a new face.

"Oh, right." Ben held his hand out. "I'm Ben Tennyson."

Despite her suspicion, Sam held her hand out.

"Sam Manson."

"I'm Tucker Foley!" Tucker held his hand out. "Former mayor of Amity Park."

Ben took his hand. "Former?" He was curious how that was possible, and more importantly why former. "How did you become mayor, and why former?"

Tucker winced at that.

Danny came in between them. "Long story." He looked to his two friends. "Anyway, you guys. I'm not sure how to tell you this. Actually… yeah, I do know how. It's… uh…" Danny tried to say what Ben told him. "I mean, it's odd even for us, so-"

"Danny." Sam said sharply.

"Okay." Clears his throat here. "Ben here… is from another universe."

Both Sam and Tucker just stared for a moment. Only Tucker had a response.

"What?!" He said with a level of excitement. "No way! So… the theory of the multiverse is real!"

"Yep."

"I still find it hard to believe, even though I'm half-ghost." Danny admits.

Ben does a double take. "What?"

"I just said, I'm half-ghost."

Ben just stared at Danny for a bit, unbelieving. Before he could say anything else, his stomach grumbles again. He clutches his stomach and smiles. "Uh… about those chili fries?"

* * *

The Nasty Burger, a popular place for teens to hang out in Amity Park. Despite the name, Ben found himself scarfing the chili fries. He put another in his mouth and hummed with pleasure.

"Even in another universe, these are still the best ever."

Sitting in front of him is Danny, with Sam at his right and Tucker at his left. After letting him finish, Danny finally spoke up.

"So, spill Ben. You're from another timeline or something?" Danny asked.

"Not really." Ben said as he licked his fingers. "I'm from a different part of the multiverse."

"Different part?" Tucker asked.

"My friend, Paradox, the one who sent me, explained it to me." Ben looked around for a window. Once he saw one to his left, he saw two trees. He pointed to the trees. "Imagine one tree is a bunch of different universes. Those are the universes where there is no Danny Fenton or anyone similar to your universe save for people like George Washington or Albert Einstein. Each branch is a different timeline. I'm from one of those branches. The other tree is a different part of the multiverse, where there is no Ben Tennyson or even an Omnitrix. Your universe would be one of those branches."

"Nice, we're a tree." Sam admitted.

"Not so nice…" Ben spoke up. "Someone or something is apparently threatening the multiverse. That portal above your town appeared in my home of Bellwood. It wanted Paradox's pocket watch, since it was a device that let him travel throughout time and space. Even after getting it, he or whatever it is tried to destroy a building. I saved it and the people inside, but now it looks like it wants something from your universe."

"Do you know what it is?" Danny asks.

"Some kind of glove thing." Ben put finger to his chin. "Dimension glove or reality mitte?"

"Reality Gauntlet?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, that's it."

Danny chuckles. "Well, he's out of luck. I destroyed it months ago." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have made an appearance here if he didn't know what he was doing." Ben said.

"Who exactly is the guy in the portal?" Danny asks.

"No idea." Ben said.

As they spoke, Tucker noticed something amiss outside.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at Tucker. "Something's happening outside."

Danny and Ben both looked outside, seeing people crowding around.

When all four get out, they saw something above that caught them off guard.

"Oh no…" Ben muttered.

The dark portal returned.

"What now?" Sam asked.

Ben looked around.

"Everyone! Get out of here! We got this!" Everyone stared at him. He groans ar realization. "That's right… wrong universe." He looks to Danny. "_Your_ place, you make the call."

Danny nodded.

"You heard him! Get to safety! We don't know what else is in there!"

Recognizing him, the townsfolk ran away.

Ben looked impressed and smiled at Danny.

"Nice, being world famous has it's advantages here too, huh?"

"Not enough of them to warrant a lack of personal space." Danny admitted with a sour note.

"Hey!" Tucker pointed up. "Something's coming out!"

The rest looked up and saw two large figures were about to descend from the portal.

Ben was about ready to hit the Omnitrix when he saw those two things looking familiar… too familiar.

He lowered his hands and realized in horror what they were as the reach the ground.

"No way… it can't be."

"Can't be who?" Sam asked.

The figures land. They were two that Ben knew very well.

One was a large hunched black figure covered in red lines.

The other was a 2-story humanoid with an octopus for a head.

"Malware? Vilgax? How?!" Ben said, sounding horrified.

"You know these guys?" Danny asks.

"Vilgax is the sushi faced guy, he's my archenemy. The other is a psychopath who caused me more than enough trouble than I care to admit." Ben admitted. He then became angry. "Time for Diamondhead! It's Hero Time!"

Ben pressed the Omnitrix, transforming to a different alien.

While Sam and Tucker are surprised even after Danny told them along the way of Ben's abilities, Danny was more baffled by the alien looking nothing like what he knew as Diamondhead.

"Uh… I thought Diamondhead was the _diamond_ guy… not a big wolf."

Looking down, the alien groaned.

"This is Blitzwolfer…"

"Like Wolf Blitzer?" Tucker asks.

"Oh, you guys have him too?"

Vilgax laughed. "Ben Tennyson… you though you defeated me? I will destroy you and take the Omnitrix!"

"Not before I have my vengeance!" Malware declared, pointing a finger at Ben.

"You can try!" Blitzwolfer snarled at them.

Seeing Ben ready for battle, Danny nodded.

"I'm Going Ghost!"

Danny transformed and stood next to Blitzwolfer, ready to aid him in battle.

"Who is this?" Vilgax asked.

"This is Danny Phantom, this is his universe." Blitzwolfer stated.

"And I'll kindly thank you both to leave." Danny said. "If not, I'll be more than happy to _make_ you leave!"

"I'll take Vilgax, you handle Malware. He can only affect technology, so you should be fine." It's at that point, he noticed Malware's trademark weapon, the tachyon cannon, was missing. "I see you don't have the cannon anymore!"

"It was destroyed the last time I saw you… SO I WILL DESTROY YOU IN RETURN!"

Malware ran at Blitzwolfer, but Danny responded by flying in and punching Malware into a car.

As Danny flew to face his foe, Vilgax ran to Ben and reached out for him, attempting to scratch him. In response, Blitzwolfer used his howl to blast Vilgax down.

"How are you _still_ alive, Vilgax?!" Blitzwolfer demanded.

"A new friend offered me a chance to destroy you." Vilgax stated.

"Who?!"

"I know not who or what he is, nor do I care, for it means I may claim the Omnitrix and have my revenge!" Vilgax stated.

Vilgax throws a punch that send Blitzwolfer into Nasty Burger.

Meanwhile, Danny fires a ghost ray at does knock him down, but Malware got up.

Malware fired an optic blast, but Danny creates a shield that redirected the attack. It does knock Malware down.

Danny then flew to Malware, grabbing him by the head and threw him into the ground. Malware grabs Danny by the arm and throws him into the air and blasted him with his optic, sending Danny up higher.

Malware sees Sam and Tucker, unarmed, and charges his eye for an attack.

They run in different direction, avoiding as Malware's blast destroys a large chunk of Nasty Burger.

Vilgax, meanwhile, slams Blitzwolfer into the ground. To get out of his grip, Blitzwolfer bites Vilgax's hand to make him let go.

"AAHH!" Vilgax let go and waved his hand a bit. "You'll pay for that!"

Before Blitzwolfer can make another move, the timer goes out and he returns to Ben Tennyson.

"Please give me something good!"

Before Ben could hit the Omnitrix, a vehicle slams into Vilgax, causing him to fall.

It's the Fenton RV.

"Step away from my son, his friends and our visitor, space punks!" Jack shouts from the speaker.

As Malware saw the RV, he failed to react as Danny fired a blast of ice, freezing Malware in place. Seeing Vilgax, Danny fired another ice blast, keeping him trapped on the ground.

Danny then looked at Ben. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Ben said with a smile before glaring at Vilgax. "Now… let's see what we can learn."

Before Ben could say anything, he noticed something on Vilgax's forehead.

It looks like the infinity symbol with a pair of eyes looking through the hoops.

* * *

**In terms of personality, I'm trying to keep closer to episodes like Malefactor, where Ben's stupidity and immaturity was downplayed.**

**Really did not like what they did with Ben.**

**I don't really watch the reboot because I'd rather they fix the problem than just redo the story. From what I seen it's okay.**

**So, you guys want to see Vlad Plasmius soon?**

**Rook and everyone else didn't come due to the fact that Ben needed someone to stay behind and keep an eye out.**

**Also, since this is MY story and not Cartoon Network's, I can do what I want with Ben. Like, for example, I don't like his girlfriend... spoilers.**

**By the way, we will soon go to Kim Possible's world... sometime after the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Returns

_**An Old Enemy Returns**_

Somewhere, in the depths of space in Danny's universe, there is a man drifting aimlessly through space. He is dying, having eaten nothing for days and with no water to satisfy his thirst.

The only thing keeping him alive… is feelings of guilt.

He lost his status, he lost his home, he lost the admiration of the only person who cared about his life… that's when he remembered one thing. One that made his blood boil with rage.

"Danny Phantom…"

He wanted to make the boy suffer for all he caused him, but was too weak to even attempt to fly back to Earth.

Vlad Plasmius, now losing the will to even remain in ghost form, was ready to accept his fate when a portal appeared in front of him.

Barely able to keep his eyes away, all Vlad saw before he reverted to human form and his eyes closed was a pair of red eyes squinting and a jagged red mouth… smiling.

* * *

"Aliens! That's right, aliens are invading Amity Park!" Harriet Chin reported on the news. "We go live as the two aliens, both frozen in ice, are being brought to FentonWorks, home of world savior, Danny Phantom."

The newscaster, Lance Thunder, walked up to Jack Fenton, getting out of the RV, as his son and Ben, now in the form of "Four Arms" carry the frozen aliens onto the rooftop of the building.

"Jack Fenton." Lance Thunder held up his microphone. "Anything to comment?"

"Yeah!" Jack looked serious into the camera. "Where's _my_ statue?! _I_ provided my boy with the tools to save the city!"

"I meant about the aliens."

"Oh… no comment for now."

Jack went into the house with his wife. Once they were in, Jack activated the shields, keeping everyone else out.

"Good thing we powered up the shield so that even humans can't get in." Maddie said.

"Yeah… let's see what those two invaders are up to." Jack said, looking up.

Once they, and their daughter, head up the stairs, they find Danny Fenton observing Ben Tennyson walking up to the frozen Vilgax. He then presses the Omnitrix, becoming some kind of plant creature with a yellow and red head.

"Who is this?" Danny asks.

"Meet Swampfire." He answers before walking up to Vilgax and producing a fireball in his hand and defrosts the villain's head.

Coughing, Vilgax opens his eyes.

"What?! What happened?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Vilgax." Swampfire says. "How are you and Malware still alive? And how did you get here?"

Vilgax only scoffs.

"Our mysterious benefactor saved us. He sent us here to meet up with someone. Who, we aren't sure. All we know is that we're to retrieve some kind of gauntlet."

"The Reality Gauntlet?" Danny asks.

"That is the one." Vilgax answers.

"I love to be the bearer of bad news but your mission is a bust. I destroyed the thing long before you got here."

Vilgax only chuckles. "That's what you think…"

* * *

Miles away from FentonWorks, a small figure is walking down the street.

This little girl is familiar with Danny, she knows he is someone she can confide in. She's going to ask something she wanted to ask him about before, but couldn't due to her origins and who was chasing her. Since Vlad is no longer an apparent issue, Danielle thought now was the best time to try.

"Here goes everything." She said, with her hands in her pockets as she notices something above her and the buildings. "What the heck?"

It's another portal of darkness. And what comes out horrifies the little girl.

* * *

Vilgax moves his head slightly to the left as he notices it too.

"Ah, it seems our new partner is here."

Danny and Ben looked to the portal from away.

In that instant, Danny morphed while Ben transformed into Astrodactyl. They try to fly towards the portal, but are blocked by the shield.

"Sorry!" Jack called out. "It works on ectoplasm and protoplasm now!"

As Danny flew a bit back and gritted his teeth, he heard knocking from below.

Looking down, he saw her, Danielle, knocking on the portal in front of their door.

Although he does smile with relief seeing her, he looks back at his family in panic.

They don't know about her, yet. I haven't found the time to tell them, since they aren't over Vlad yet.

"Who is that?" Astrodactyl asks.

"Who?" Jazz called out.

"Some little girl… she looks li-"

"I'm on it!" Danny called out as he flew down quickly. He gets on a knee and whispers. "Danielle? What's going on? Where have you been?"

"HE'S BACK!" Danielle shouted in panic.

"Who?"

Danielle pointed in the direction of the portal. Danny looked and what he saw caused his jaw to drop.

_It can't be…_

* * *

Flying towards FentonWorks at full speed is Vlad Plasmius.

He could recall what the figure said.

_Aid me and you will know a power unlike any other. A power that can destroy Danny Phantom and those who have wronged you…_

Vlad smiled as he flew as fast as he could.

Once he saw FentonWorks, he floated above the building.

This caught the attention of many onlookers, including Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"No way…" Jack said before he gritted his teeth. "What are you doing back here?!"

Vlad glared at Jack before pulling out what looks like a golden spear. He sees a spot near the right of FentonWorks, where Danny destroyed the Reality Gauntlet. He then aimed and threw the spear. It pierce the ground, where the handle opened up.

"It's done!" He shouted.

Vilgax smiled.

"And that's our cue." With his alien strength, Vilgax broke out of the ice. He then fired his eye beams at Malware, freeing him. "He's arrived. Let's find out where we're going next!"

"About time!" Malware shouted.

"No you don't!" Jack pulls out a blaster and starts firing. "Eat Fenton Blaster, space monsters!"

The blasts do minimal harm to Malware before stretching out and grabbing the blaster. He assimilates it. "Uh oh…"

Malware retracts his arm and a blaster forms out of his hand.

"Wonderful."

Malware aims at Danny and blasts him, this sends the ghost boy falling down.

Astrodactyl saw this and flew to Malware, intending to use his energy whips on the evil mechamorph.

Vilgax got in between and swatted the flying alien into the walls of the dome, causing him to slide downward.

Danny finally got up and saw Astrodactyl reach the ground, where the Omnitric timed out and returned to being Ben Tennyson. Danny helped Ben up.

"Who was the guy with the vampire look?" Ben asked.

"Vlad Plasmius. He's my archenemy. I thought he disappeared and died in space…" Danny admitted.

Vilgax jumped off the building and, once he landed on the ground, started throwing punches at the dome in an attempt to break free. Malware started blasting the walls to aid while still on the building.

Seeing them making no real impact, Vlad looked around and saw Danielle. An idea formed and he gave an evil grin. He flew to Danielle and grabbed the girl, holding her up around her neck with his arm. He aimed a hand to Danielle's head.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz ran to the edge of the building and saw what Vlad was doing.

Danielle panicked and morphed in an attempt to phase out, but Vlad sent a ghost stinger shock to knock her out.

The Fentons saw this and gasped.

"Your choice, Daniel!" Vlad called out to Danny. "Lower the shield and let my new compatriots out, or Danielle's short life will end quicker!"

Danny gritted his teeth, but he complied with a nod.

"Danny?" Ben asked, confused. "Who is that?"

Danny didn't answer and flew back into the house, phasing through the walls. He went to the control panel and, without any hesitation, turned it off.

The shield lowered, allowing Vilgax and Malware to escape. Vlad dropped the unconscious little girl on the ground. He looked at her, considering to just finish her for the trouble she caused, but Ben saw this and used the Omnitrix, turning into Snare-Oh. He uses his bandages to pull Danielle out of the way while sending a fist into Vlad, punching him and sending him a few feet away and into the ground.

"Not a chance, horn hair!" Snare-Oh shouted.

Vlad got up and growled a bit before regaining his composure and walking towards Vilgax and Malware. The former pulled out the Chrono Navigator.

"We will be dealing with you later, Ben Tennyson. You and your new friend will not stop us!"

Vilgax declared as a portal opened and the three entered. Snare-Oh sent his bandages after them. The portal closes before he could reach them.

Danny flew out through the wall. Seeing Snare-Oh, he flinched and raises his arms for battle.

"It's me! Ben! This is one of my aliens! I think I call him Snare-Oh… but I barely use him" Snare-Oh said.

Danny lowered his arms and saw Danielle on the ground. He flew to her and picked her up. He quickly notices she's a lot closer than she was before.

"Did you save her?"

Snare-Oh nods as the Omnitrix times out.

"I did before your archenemy could do a thing to her."

Danny sighs with relief and smiles.

"Thank you…"

He meant it. Danielle was his responsibility and he would do anything to keep her safe, especially from Vlad. He smiled at Ben, showing he has began to genuinely trust him.

"Danny!" Jazz called out.

Danny looked to the door, seeing his family rushing to him and and looking more than confused and upset.

"What was that?! Why did you shut the shield down?!" Maddie went.

"And who is that little girl?!" Jack asked.

Danny looked a bit hesitant to answer. But seeing Danielle stirring causes him to get serious. He looked to his family.

"I'll tell you who she is… but let me get her inside to rest…"

* * *

Once he did that, letting her on the couch as he spoke with his family, and Ben, to explain who Danielle is.

He told them everything. How Vlad, in his desire to make himself the perfect son, made clones of Danny. One of them, the closest to perfect, was a little girl he named Danielle. She was sent to look like his visiting cousin. She found out the truth and helped Danny escaped. She was also dying due to her destabilized DNA. Vlad was planning on melting her alive and study what was left of her to create a new clone. He wasn't sure how to explain any of this to his family, so he kept her secret, even from Jazz.

Once they were done, Maddie looked to the living room and had a look on her face. One that was less anger and more sympathetic. It was like a mother to a child. In a sense, it was her child since she was made from Danny's DNA.

"What was her name again?" Maddie asked.

"Danielle. She calls herself Dani, with one N and an I."

Maddie looked saddened to hear this.

"That was my grandmother's name… it's what we were gonna name you if you were a girl."

Danny looked down, feeling more than upset he didn't mention any of this sooner.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jazz asked. "Why didn't you tell _me_? I knew long before you met Danielle." She looked more upset with Danny for hiding this than Danielle for her existence.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react…" Danny said.

Ben, who was at the corner while leaning on the wall, gave Danny a sympathetic look and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand things are pretty serious right now… but we gotta deal with what those three were up to."

Danny looked to him and got serious.

"You're right… starting with what they did outside… with that spear."

* * *

Outside, the two teen heroes walked to the spear, looking at it for a moment.

"What exactly is it?" Ben asks.

"I don't know… I never saw this before." Danny answered.

"Well, we can take a closer look after I pull it out." Ben said.

Hitting the Omnitrix, he morphs into a favorite of his.

"Four Arms will handle this!"

Four Arms knelt down and grabbed the opened part of the spear-like device. As he tried to pull it out, Danny snarked.

"Four Arms? That's… kind of on the nose."

"It's a pun on the forearms. Between the elbows and wrists!" Four Arms stated as he struggled to pull the object out. Finally, he gives up and gets up. "This is so weird. Four Arms is one of my strongest aliens. Maybe I can pull it out with magnetism!"

Four Arms hits the Omnitrix logo and morphs into an alien with a metal head floating.

"Meet Lodestar, we'll use magnetism to pull it out!"

Lodestar used his power to try and pull the device out of ground. However, the magnetism does nothing but make it glow for a moment.

"Nothing's happening." Danny pointed out.

"That's bizarre. Unless it's not made of metal in any way." Lodestar said.

It was now Danny noticed a red light in the center of the device. It shot a light that caused what looked like dust to form into a familiar object. Upon looking closer, Danny gasped when he saw it.

"The Gem of Life?!" Danny called out.

"What's that?" Lodestar asked.

"One of the gems used from the Reality Gauntlet." Danny said. "I destroyed it… but it looks like it's being repaired?"

"In my universe, my cousin always said that energy like magic can't be destroyed, just their physical constructs. I'm guessing the magic still exists and this thing is recreating the gems."

Danny morphed and flew up the gem. He tried to grab it but it went through his hand.

"It looks like it's not finished yet." Danny looked to the device and fired a ghost ray, but it does nothing. "What is this thing made of?!" Danny questioned with annoyance.

Lodestar finally transformed back into Ben.

"Chill, dude! We still have one thing we can do!"

"What?!"

"We can find these creeps and figure out what they're doing!" Ben said.

Danny returned to the ground and calmed down.

"You're right… my bad. I just… I don't like seeing my friends or family hurt."

"Neither do I." Ben said. "I know how you feel… but we need to calm down and think about this. Maybe finding those bad guys will provide us with the answers we need."

Danny returned to human form.

"How do we do that?" Ben pulled out the Chrono Navigator. "Wait, I thought the bad guys have that?!" Danny asked, genuinely surprised.

"I got one from Paradox he borrowed from a different version of himself." Ben said. Danny just stared blankly. "Time travel, dude. It's crazy confusing."

Danny chuckled. "I've been through that before, dude."

"So, we can track them down and I think I can make sure we go like sometime before they arrive." Ben said. "I think I know the alien who can make sure of it."

Ben then used the Omnitrix and morphed into an alien similar to Malware.

"Whoa!" Danny said, taking a step back.

"This is Upgrade." He says. "Since this thing is technology, I can probably make it send us to the universe they were going and make sure we're there before them." Upgrade "oozed" into the Navigator. After a few seconds, he came back out. "Okay, looks like we're good to go."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, this is how I got here." Ben said.

Danny looked to his house and took a breath.

"I should talk to my family first." Danny headed to the house. He opened the door and saw his family, all standing around the unconscious Danielle. "Guys." He got their attention. "Ben and I need to do something…"

* * *

**So, the names of the universes? Based on the airdates of the shows.**

**So now we're going to the universe of Kim Possible. Yes, that includes Proud Family, American Dragon, Recess and Lilo & Stitch, but let's just focus on Kim for now.**

**Who is our mystery villain? All I can say is he's technically an original character for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: After Graduation

_**After Graduation**_

"So, what's the first thing we're going to do now, KP?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I guess we can think about where you're going for college." Kim said as she drove her flying car above the ocean.

Ron just smiled warmly at her.

"As long as you're in my life, I'll be fine."

Kim smiled and held his hand as she descended the car a few feet above the water.

She looked at him and began moving her head in closer for a kiss.

"We have a lot to look forward to…"

Before their lips could connect, a portal appeared above them. Surprising them.

Out came a boy with black hair, a white shirt with red areas, and blue jeans. He came out at an angle that suggested he fell into a hole on the ground. He fell onto the hood of Kim's car.

"Oof!" Danny went as he got up, completely unaware of the two people who are in the car he landed in as he held onto his forehead. "That was weird…"

Ben Tennyson then landed on top of him.

"Sorry dude!"

Suddenly, they slid off the car and fell into the ocean.

Kim and Ron looked out the windows and to the two boys who are now in the water. Kim quickly got out and pulled the two out easily, tossing them into her backseat. She then had the car return to the mainland.

As she she did, Ben and Danny coughed up water.

"Dude, where did we land?!" Danny asked, looking to Ben, who laid faceup like he did.

"I forgot to punch in a location!" Ben said.

Danny groaned as he closed his eyes, still not noticing Kim or Ron.

"Maybe I should've stayed home…"

* * *

_It was night in Amity Park._

_Danny had a long talk with his family._

_They agreed they will discuss about Danielle when gets back, likely a day or so._

_So, Danny and Ben were atop FentonWorks when Ben opened a portal on the floor._

_"Ready dude?" Ben asked._

_"Let's go and come back soon." Danny said. "I wanna make sure Danielle is going to be fine and put Vlad behind bars."_

_"Plus, your ex-girlfriend is waiting for you to make up with her." Ben smiled. Danny looked annoyed by that. "Come on, I saw her look at you. I can tell she still wants you."_

_Danny groaned. "I'm not sure I still want it anymore…" He admitted. "The more I look back, the more I think Sam really liked** Phantom** more than **Fenton…**"_

_Ben adopted a sympathetic look._

_"Sorry man… I didn't know."_

_"Let's just stop the bad guys." Danny said as he jumped in._

_Ben soon followed._

* * *

Once Kim got the car to shore, away from where the bonfire party was, she and Ron got out and walked to the two boys. Danny was behind Kim's seat while Ben was behind Ron's.

Ron poked Ben's chest.

"Dude, you okay?" Ron asked.

Ben weakly raised his head and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, I think so…" Ben got slightly eager. "Do you have smoothies in this universe?"

As Ron looked confused by that line, Kim went to Danny. She opened the door and leaned above him, giving him a light slap on the face to get his attention.

"You okay?"

As Danny opened his eyes, his mood lifted as he gasped.

_Whoa_…

Looking above him is a girl, one older than him. Her eyes were green, almost like his ghost form's. Her hair was red, a different shade than his sister's. Her skin looked very smooth and she had a comforting smile.

She was something Danny thought the moment he saw her.

_Beautiful…_

"Still there?" Kim asked playfully.

Blushing, Danny realized he was being silent and sat up, making Kim step back.

"I'm fine!" He realizes how sudden that was and cleared his throat. "I mean… I'm alright." Danny said with a more calm tone.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do you guys need a hospital?" Kim asked.

"No, I think we're fine…" Ben said as he got out. "What do you think, Danny?"

Danny's eyes went to Ben, then back to Kim. He went back to Ben.

"Maybe we should listen to…" Danny looked back at Kim. "What's your name?"

Kim smiled.

"I'm Kim and that's my boyfriend, Ron."

"Yo!" Ron waved, then pointed to his little friend on his shoulder. "This is my buddy, Rufus."

Rufus waves at the boys.

"A naked mole rat?" Ben asked. "Cool."

As Ron and Kim nodded to each other, Ben looked to Danny and saw a slight look of disappointment. He realizes it must've been when Kim said that this guy is her boyfriend.

_Dang, love at first sight always has the worst timing…_ Ben though sympathetically.

Danny realizes Ben saw this and adopted a more neutral look.

"Well, my mom's a doctor at Middleton Medical Center. I bet she can make sure you guys get checked out." Kim suggested.

Ben was about to protest when Danny spoke up.

"Okay."

Ben gave Danny a slight annoyed look that Danny returned.

"What are your names?" Kim asked.

Danny stepped in front of Kim, blocking Ben. He had his fists at his waist, trying to look cool.

"I'm Danny Fenton."

Ben pulled Danny out of the way.

"I'm Ben Tennyson."

"What was that? The portal thing?" Ron asked.

"Oh… uh…" Danny tried to say something when he noticed Kim looking at him and he drew a blank.

"My friend is a scientist studying portal technology." Ben spoke up. "We live pretty far away…"

Kim and Ron looked to Ben before looking to each other. They shrugged.

"Not the weirdest thing we've ever seen, honestly." Kim said.

* * *

They arrived at Middleton Medical Center, the boys were taken inside, where many people were being checked in from what looked like a disaster.

"What happened here?" Ben asked as he and Danny looked baffled by all these injured people.

"An earthquake?" Danny asked.

Kim looked surprised by their apparent cluelessness.

"Where were you two this afternoon?"

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before they both spoke up.

"Traveling out of town." Danny said

"Visiting out of town." Ben said.

They looked to each other.

"Visiting out of town." Danny said.

"Traveling out of town." Ben said.

The looked at each other again.

"Out of town." They both went.

"You should've still known about the Lorwardian invasion."

"Aliens?" Ben asked before a grin hit his face. "Cool." Kim and Ron gave him a dirty look, making his remember he's around several people who were harmed. "Oh… sorry." He apologized.

"Kim!" Ben and Danny looked back to who Kim was smiling at, the one who called out to her. She looked like a taller Kim, with blue eyes. The figure this must be her mother. "Are these two the boys you spoke about?"

"This is them." Kim said. "My mom will make sure you guys get help."

Kim and Ron turned and headed out. Only Danny was waving goodbye, while Ben gave him a bemused smirk. Danny notices this and stop.

"So, you two come along." Kim's mother said as she guides the boys to a room.

As Ben and Danny followed, they whispered to one another.

"Why are we here?" Ben asked.

"I panicked!" Danny whispered with some sense of yelling.

"Do you panic when you meet a pretty girl?" Ben asked, slightly amused. Danny gave him a dirty look. "I'll take that as my answer."

* * *

After their checkup, the doctor gave them clean slates and let them go. Ben and Danny walked out and looked around, it's still night.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"Let's just find someplace to sleep for now…" Ben suggested. "Maybe we'll find who we're supposed to help later."

"And idea who it is?"

"I think Paradox said "Impossible Kid" or something." Ben said. "Come on." He motions for Danny to follow him. "I think I saw a motel. We'll just our powers to help ourselves for the night."

Danny shrugged and followed him.

* * *

As she and Ron drove away, Kim gave Ron the Kimmunicator.

"Can you have Wade do a search for me?"

"Sure, for what?" Ron asked.

"Have him search Danny Fenton or Ben Tennyson. Those two came out of a portal, and I want to know why. I'd ask, but they were clearly making it up."

* * *

In the morning, Kim's villains "celebrated" Drakken helping her save the world. They were pretty disapproving of what he did, even if it stopped the planet from being overrun with alien invaders.

"You must admit that it is exquisitely amusing." His greatest rival, Professor Dementor, can't help but laugh about it.

"Okay, Dementor, I'd really rather not talk about it." Drakken grumbled.

"But the irony! As a mad scientist, you have been a total failure your entire career!"

"New topic please!"

"Okay, okay. Why the blue skin?"

Drakken finally lightened up. "Glad you asked! Funny story.. .not funny ha ha… but, it was a Tuesday…"

Suddenly, the restaurant's ceiling is broken in by Malware.

All of the villains gasp at the sight of this odd creature, who looked around before seeing a certain figure. One who appeared to be a statue.

"Found him!" Malware shouted, looking up.

In came Vlad Plasmius, who held out some kind of red pyramid-shaped gem in his hand. Holding it to the statue, it shot a ray that turned it from statue to living person.

This is Monkey Fist, a villain who sought mystical monkey powers and his quest turned him into a statue.

Now, he was no longer a statue.

He blinked a moment before looking at his surroundings.

"W-where… where am I?" He asked before he was hugged tightly by a certain someone.

"Cuddle buddy!" DNAmy said. Her hug got tighter. "You're back to normal."

Vlad used his powers to turn her intangible and pull her off Monkey Fist. He then grabbed the monkey man by the collar and held him up.

"Where is the Tempest Simia?!"

"The Tempest Simia?" Monkey Fist asked. "You freed me from the curse for that?"

Vlad held him in the air.

"WHERE… IS… IT?!"

* * *

It was now morning, in a motel not far from the Medical Center. The boys were asleep on two seperate beds. With the sunlight hitting them, they woke up and looked to each other.

"What time is it?" Danny asks.

Ben looked around and saw the alarm clock.

"Looks like 10 in the morning… we better find this Impossible Kid."

Their stomachs growl.

"But first, we better find breakfast." Danny pointed out. "But we don't have money."

"I got an idea…" Ben got off the bed and used the Omnitrix to become Diamondhead.

"You want us to eat diamonds?" Danny asked.

"No." Diamondhead said as made one arm into a shiv and shot a shard of diamond on the floor. "We'll pawn this for cash to buy something to eat."

* * *

Danny and Ben walk out of a pawn shop, each holding about $150 each.

"Okay, we better find someplace to eat." Danny said.

"I think I saw a donut place on the way when your girlfriend drove us to the hospital." Ben brought up.

Danny gave a slight glare at Ben. "She's not my girlfriend, Ben."

"Right… she's _Ron's_ girlfriend."

Danny gave him a slight dirty look before shaking his head and just looked for a place to eat.

Ben just shook his head.

"Ah… to be young and in love." Ben said blissfully.

"You're 2 years older than me, dude, not 20." Danny pointed out.

They eventually found a donut place to eat, near the Medical Center. They got their donuts and drinks of milk and stepped out.

"Where do we go now?" Ben asked.

"I guess we take to the skies? He or she must be able to notice us sooner or later…" Danny said.

Before Ben could answer that, he noticed something ahead of them that put a smile on his face.

"Don't look now, Danny."

"What?" Danny looked ahead in front of a market and saw a familiar looking car. "Isn't that… Kim's car?"

"I guess she and Ron are here." Ben said. "Anyway, we gotta find this Impossible person."

"Hey!" They both heard Kim's voice. They looked back and saw her, and Ron, walking towards them. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Danny asked as he blushed.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you two."

'Oh…" Danny's blush fades.

"What do you need?" Ben asks.

Before Kim could answer, an explosion occurs downtown that catches their attention. Everyone looks to see the smoke.

"Now? This far after the Lorwardians?!" Ron called out.

"We'll have to talk later…" Kim told Danny and Ben. "Ron! Let's go!"

Ron nodded as they jumped into her car and took off.

Ben looked to where the smoke was coming from and readied the Omnitrix.

"Okay Danny, we sho-" He looked and saw Danny looking to where Kim went, having a big smile. Ben nudged him, causing Danny to shake his head and noticing Ben was talking. "Focus, Lover Boy."

"W-what?!" Danny asked.

"We gotta see if that's our bad guys at work! Let's go!" Ben pressed the Omnitrix and transformed.

After the green flash, Danny saw the alien Ben turned into. It's something he hasn't seen yet.

"So… who is this?" Danny asked.

The alien Ben turned into is a large, dog-like creature with no eyes or ears. It made several dog sounds.

Danny just rose an eyebrow as the "dog" place a hand on where its eyes would be.

"I'm gonna assume you can't talk in this form." Danny morphed and grabbed the dog creatures around the shoulders. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kim's car arrived. Thanks to auto-pilot, Kim and Ron were able to change into their mission outfits and came out, ready for combat. To their surprise, the museum was being attacked by two they don't recognize.

One was a black, hulking figure with lines all over his body and the other was a vampire-looking guy with odd hair.

Malware and Vlad Plasmius.

Both of them leave the museum with one half of something they stole, it looked like the lower half of a monkey.

"Where is the other one?" Malware asked as Vlad flew with the stone-like object in his hands.

"How should I know?" Vlad said. "The monkey man said it should be somewhere else. Vilgax should be looking for it any minute now."

"Stop"!

Kim calling out caught their attention.

Both of them see the teens and look unimpressed.

"Who are these two?" Vlad asked.

"We're here to stop you before we head out for college." Kim said. Both she and Ron readied for battle.

"Ha! Too easy." Vlad declared as he duplicated a copy of himself.

"You're up, Ron." Kim said as she moves out of the way.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted as he closed his eyes and activated his power.

To Vlad and Malware's surprise, Ron turned blue and the sounds of a monkey screeching can be heard from his body.

"Just what I was waiting for!"

Malware aimed a blast from his hand and fires at Ron.

This strange blast hits Ron and it causes him to collapse to the ground.

"Ron!" Kim ran to her boyfriend and helped him up. "Are you okay?!"

"I.. I think so." Ron said as he blinked and tried to unleash his power. However, nothing happened. "KP… I… can't use it!"

"What?"

"The monkey power! It's not responding to me!" Ron panicked.

"That… what's not possible." Kim said.

"It is…" Malware spoke up, proudly showing his blaster to them. "Our benefactor provided me with the right kind of frequency for your mystical abilities to cancel out your powers for the next 2 days."

"Which is more than you have." Vlad said as this duplicate flew to them and readied to attack.

Before Kim could fight back, the dog-like creature landed on the double before it reached her.

"WHAT?!" The real Vlad shouted as his double disappears.

"The Vulpamancer?!" Malware called out. "That means…"

An ecto-blast shot Malware, knocking him down.

Vlad looked up and gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Vlad Plasmius! Did you come all this way to be a supervillain on another Earth? I am shocked!" Danny Phantom snarked.

Vlad charged his hands with electrical energy. "You _will_ be!"

Vlad grabbed the dog beast, shocking it into getting off him. Once that was done, Vlad was about to fly towards Danny when his cape is snagged by the dog-like alien and tossed into Malware.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Malware demanded as he pushed Vlad off.

Kim and Ron both exchange looks, confused as to what is happening.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Something I want to know…" Kim got up. "Wait here."

Kim ran towards the two villains when Danny Phantom flew it and held a hand up to prevent her from coming.

"Stop here…" Danny realizes Kim wouldn't recognize him in this form, so he deepened his voice. "Miss."

Kim rose an eyebrow at him. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like… what?"

He hears a timer behind him and looks to see the dog creature, in a flash, turn back into Ben Tennyson.

"Ben?" Kim recognized the boy.

Danny facepalmed.

"Sorry dude, Wildmutt can't talk." Ben rolled the dial on the Omnitrix. "But this one can and do more!"

Ben presses the dial and transform into a blue moth creature who was pretty bulky looking.

Kim, and Ron with Rufus behind, gasp at this.

"And… who is this one?" Danny asks.

"Big Chill."

Malware readied his blaster.

"I have setting just for you, Ben Tennyson!"

Malware fired at Big Chill in the back.

Big Chill screamed in pain as he flashed green and, in a friend moment, became shorter and more skeletal in appearance.

"W-what?!" Big Chill looked at himself. "I look like… the older version of Big Chill!"

"Older version?" Danny asked.

"Long story, but I got the DNA of a different Necrofriggian, Big Chill's alien race." Big Chill explained quickly. "But let's see if I can still fight!"

Big Chill took a breath and sent his icy breath on Malware and Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh… not again!" Vlad said as the ice reached his neck.

Suddenly, both villains were frozen solid.

Danny flew to Malware and, charging his fist, destroyed the arm with the blaster.

"Good move, Danny." Big Chill said. "That will keep Malware from trying this again."

"Which means…" Kim spoke up. "You two have some explaining to do." She stood with her arms crossed as Danny and Big Chill looked to each other. "I'm guessing since that's Ben, that makes you the same Danny who was with him."

Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… it's me."

Danny landed and returned to human form while Big Chill pressed the Omnitrix logo and returned to human form.

"I did some homework on you two, thanks to my friend Wade. As far as I can tell, there's no one in the world named Ben Tennyson under the age of 50, while the only Danny Fenton I could find is a married guy from Massachusetts."

Both teens look at each other.

"And we should tell you, why?" Ben asked, sounding dismissive of her suspicions.

"No offense, Kim." Danny said more politely. "But we're looking for someone called "Impossible" or whatever."

Kim rose an eyebrow. "Then you found that person… me. Kim Possible." She said with her fists at her waists.

"Is that… like, your superhero name?" Danny asks.

"No, that's my real name."

Both boys just stare before laughing.

"Nice one." Ben said.

"That's hilarious!" Danny went.

Kim glared at them. Both boys stop when they realize she's not kidding.

"Oh…" Ben went.

"You're serious…" Danny added.

"Yes I am. Now… who are you two?"

* * *

**Time for a new chapter.**

**First off, get rid of bulky Big Chill because whoever decided to make him bulky missed the whole point of why Big Chill was cool.**

**...**

**No pun intended.**

**And for the third time in a row, Danny has the hots for Kim in a fanfiction where they meet.**

**And like with Vilgax, Malware and Vlad, we will be recruiting two Kim Possible villains. I'll let you be in the dark for now who it is.**

**Answering questions**

**Aztec 13: No adaptations. Meaning, if it's based on a property like a comic or movie, then it's not going to be a part of the Crisis. Also, we MIGHT get Dark Danny... Might. Not sure how yet.**

**Atom King: You're close, but I won't say how close.**


	6. Chapter 6: They Live

_**They Live**_

"So… let me get this straight…" Kim said as she pointed at the Ben. "You're from another dimension…" She points at Danny. "And you're from another dimension… or, _another_ another dimension." She lowers her hand. "And these guys are bad guys of yours working for some mystery villain who wants something from my universe."

"Pretty much." Ben said.

Kim and Ron exchanged looks at each other.

"Okay… I'm going to give the both of you the benefit of the doubt since I've seen weird stuff." Kim said.

"So…" Ron walked up and smiled. "Do they have Bueno Nacho in your universes?"

Danny and Ben exchanged confused looks at each other.

"What's a Bueno Nacho?" Ben asks.

"Also, why the broken Spanish? Shouldn't it be _Nacho Bueno?_" Danny asks.

Ron's smile drops.

"Never mind."

His girlfriend looked surprised, but not in a good way, that he asked such a question.

"You just found out about other universes and_ that's_ what you want to know?"

Ron shrugged.

"I'm just a guy with simple needs. Since Bueno Nacho is still being rebuilt, I gotta get some."

"Anyway…" Ben spoke up. "We should really do something about Malware and Vlad."

He motioned with his thumb towards the villains who were frozen for the past 5 minutes.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about them." Danny admitted.

Before anyone could make a move, a portal opened nearby from above. Falling out came the being Ben knew fell well as Vilgax.

"What is that?!" Ron said as he and Rufus cowered behind his girlfriend.

Kim had her hands up while Danny transformed and Ben uses the Omnitrix to turned into Rath.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING VILGAX, CONQUEROR OF WORLDS AND MY ARCHENEMY! RATH WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CONQUERING WORLDS AND BEING MY ARCHENEMY IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

"What he said." Danny added in.

Vilgax only laughed them off.

"You think yourselves a threat to me?" Suddenly, Vilgax began groaning in pain as he held onto his head. "What now?!" Vilgax shouted as the odd symbol returned to his forehead.

"What's he doing?" Kim asked the two.

"Rath has no idea…" Rath admits.

"FINE!" VIlgax shouted as he looked to his frozen comrades and fires his eye beams, melting the ice. "THERE! I set them free!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Both Vlad and Malware got up and and the former held his head.

"Took you long enough!" Vlad barked.

"Do not speak to me like that, half-human abomination!" Vilgax snapped. "We now know where the other half of the Tempus Simia is and where to assemble it!"

"Finally!" Malware shouted. He then looked to Vlad. "Get us out of here, you half-living freak!"

"Silence, inorganic monster!"

Vlad then split into four of himself. One pair takes one of his alien comrades and they all are about to fly when Vilgax stopped with an arm raised and an idea.

"Will you chase after us, or save those people?"

Vilgax blasted a passing bus in the tires with his eye beams, causing it to start skidding out of control and into a cross section.

Seeing cars about to collide, Danny and Ben's instincts kick in and race there.

Danny flew while Ben hit the Omnitrix.

Danny flew in and picked up one of the cars about to hit the bus.

Meanwhile, Ben transformed into Lodestar and used magnetism to lift the other cars.

"I got this, Danny!" Lodestar called out.

Danny put the car down as he went to the bus and used intangibility to enter.

"Everyone alright?!"

Nobody answers as he expected. Instead, they all scream that a young boy entered the bus through the walls.

Before Danny could speak up, a certain female's voice called out.

"He's a friend!" Kim shouted. "Is everyone alright?"

"It's Kim Possible!" One old woman shouted.

Suddenly, the bus passengers all voice their delight in seeing her, showing they're alright.

Danny sighed in relief.

* * *

Once the passengers were out, Lodestar was able to use his power to get the bus out of the intersection and on the right side of the street.

"Thank you." The bus driver said to the boys and Kim.

"Not a problem." Lodestar said as the Omnitrix timed out and he returned to Ben Tennyson.

"Guys!" Ron came running in, the three looking back at him. "Those bad guys escaped while you were saving the bus."

Both Danny and Ben glared at where the villains were, clenching their fists.

"Definitely something Vilgax would do."

"Where did they go?" Danny asked.

"I can have my friend Wade reach out to me when satellites pick them up." Kim said before she looked at the two serious. "In the meantime, I want you two to fill me in on how you did… all of that." Kim said, referring to their powers.

"Oh… my watch, the Omnitrix, can turn me into an alien out of 70 I've unlocked."

"And I was in a lab accident that fused ectoplasm into my body, so I'm half-ghost."

Kim and Ron just stare at the two before exchanging brief glances at each other.

"I'm sorry… what?" Kim asked.

* * *

Somewhere, on Kim's Earth's version of Australia, the villains have already found the other half, the head.

"Now what?" Vlad asks Vilgax.

"Now, we must find this location in Africa. Unfortunately, we might have hit what you would call a snag."

"What do you mean?" Malware asked.

"It would seem we are running out of time." Vilgax said. "There is some alignment once every few years. If we miss it, this "Time Monkey" will be useless to us. Therefore, it would be useless to our benefactor."

"Well, then let's go already!" Vlad stated.

"There is another problem… problems to be exact. Ben Tennyson and the one you call Danny Phantom are on our trail. Apparently, there are other heroes on this world, they may recruit them to make things more difficult." Vilgax said.

"In other words?" Malware asked.

"We will need back up." Vilgax answered.

"So who?" Vlad asked. "One of those villains back in that restaurant? I doubt they'd aid us helping… whoever we're helping."

Suddenly, all three of them get migraines.

Whoever is controlling them has given them his answer.

"We understand!" Vlad called out in pain.

The headaches stop.

"Come, let's deal with this ridiculous monkey artifact!" Vilgax declared. "Our new allies will deal with Tennyson and the others."

* * *

Once, this was Ron's favorite place to eat, Bueno Nacho. No one loved it more than him, not even the people who worked there. The Lorwardian invasion destroyed it. Now, construction has only barely begun.

Kim drove them nearby per Ron's request, as we wanted to see how his "old friend" was recuperating.

Ron and Rufus sniffed. "It was so young!"

Rufus cried.

Danny and Ben just exchanged glances at each other.

"Wow… _I_ don't even like Mr. Smoothies this much." Ben said.

"How long do you think it'll take to finish repairs?!" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Well, since that's not the only place destroyed by the Lorwardians… probably months."

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Ron cried.

"Dude, relax." Danny said with a friendly smile. "There's more to life than just a fast food place."

Ron looked back, glaring daggers at Danny, who inched slightly back in response.

"Ron, don't be mean to our dimension-hopping friends here." Kim ordered.

"Say, while we're waiting for a hint at where the bad guys are, maybe Danny and I can help out with your city?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

Ron gave the two an eyebrow raise.

"Can you repair Bueno Nacho?"

Both of them smiled and nod.

They get out of the car. Danny goes ghost while Ben reaches for the Omnitrix, transforming into a child-sized white alien with black areas, and a green suit.

"Who is this guy?" Danny asked. "An alien who can help?"

"Ditto!"

Danny rose an eyebrow. "So… what's his name?"

"I just said it… Ditto."

Danny just blinked to make sure he heard that right.

"So… what can Ditto do?"

"This."

In an instant, Ditto split into 10 of himself.

"Whoa!" Danny smiled. "Let me help out."

Danny split into four of himself.

The copies of Danny and Ditto looked to the construction crew, who just now witnessed this.

"Hey!" They all shout.

* * *

In 10 minutes, the copies of Ditto and Danny have helped reconstruction of Bueno Nacho go quicker.

Meanwhile, Ron just looked at this and had a huge smile on his face.

"Bueno Nacho is halfway done being fixed!"

"Woo-hoo!" Rufus cheered.

Kim rolled her eyes, though smiled.

At the same time, one of the Danny's and Ditto's were carrying the large taco stopped to speak with the two.

"So, you never told us, how'd you two get to be heroes?" Danny asked.

"Well, it's not a long story." Kim said. "I made my own website for stuff like babysitting, some rich guy sent an S.O.S. to me by accident, saved his life and things took off from there."

Both Danny and Ditto just stared at her before glancing at each other.

"That's it?" Danny asks. "No freaky lab accident?"

"Nope." Kim said.

"No finding something that altered your DNA?" Ditto asked.

"Nope."

"No dead loved ones or quest for revenge?" Danny asked.

"No being some reincarnation of a warrior princess or anything like that?" Ditto asked.

Kim shrugged before smiling. "I have a very overachieving family. Saving the world? No big." Suddenly, her watch Kimmunicator goes off. "Excuse me."

Kim walks away a bit, while the Danny who spoke with them approaches.

"Your girlfriend is pretty cool, dude."

"Yep." Ron nodded with a smile. "We've been best friends since preschool."

"Really?" Danny asked. "Neat."

Suddenly, Danny felt a tinge of jealousy. Sam had been his friend for about as long, but things didn't go as well as it did as Ron with Kim. Still, he was happy for these two.

He may be attracted to her, but he's not gonna make a fool of himself. It's not like he'd see her again after this was over.

Quickly, Kim walked back to the rest.

"We have a sitch."

"Sitch?" Danny asked.

"That's what she calls situations." Ron clarified for her.

"A portal showed up in the sky near Middleton High, it matches the dark portal the one you call Vilgax came from." Kim said. "We'll need your help."

* * *

Kim's car arrived at the ruins of their school. Construction was halted thanks to the portal above the sky.

Danny and Ben came out with Kim and Ron as they stared.

"It looks like the same portal alright." Ben said.

Danny noticed something else, something was sticking out.

"I see something green sticking out."

"Green?" Ben asked.

"It must be whoever is responsible for all of this." Danny brought up.

"Which means… we can handle this creep here and now!" Ben smiled with a fist pump.

Danny smiled and nodded as he transformed while Ben hit the Omnitrix and turned into a red manta ray creature.

"Jetray?" He asks as he looks to himself. "Cool! Haven't been him in a while."

"Can he fly?" Danny asks.

"Yep."

"Good."

Both Danny Phantom and Jetray flew towards the portal.

"Okay, whoever or whatever you are, stop your evil plans!" Danny demanded.

The figure doesn't respond. Instead it snapped its fingers before the arm retracted into the portal, which closed instantly.

"What was that about?" Jetray asked.

"Wait… what's that?!"

Danny pointed as red energies started to form in front of them.

Kim and Ron could see this from the ground.

"KP… what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Ron."

The red energies form two orbs that seem to collect the energy before growing larger. The start to descend as they slowly start to take shape.

"Weird…"

"This is weird, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Eh… fair point, I guess."

Danny and Jetray land in between the Middleton couple and these two red objects.

They start to mold. The one of the left appears to be 8 feet tall and takes on a feminine shape. The one on the right is larger and becomes more muscular.

Kim and Ron gasp as the two shapes appear familiar.

"It can't be…" Kim says as her eyes widen.

"Can't be what?" Danny asks.

He and Jetray both look back at their friends before looking to the two odd shapes.

Suddenly, color appears on them. Pale green skin, with odd features like red markings, hair of a darker shade of green, and yellow eyes.

Kim and Ron knew who they were. They knew them very well.

These two almost took over the world just yesterday. They seemingly died when they were hit by their spaceship. It looks like that is no longer the case.

The larger male blinked before finally looking at his hands, closing them to make sure he's not imagining things.

"Warmonga…" He spoke. "Do… we live?"

"I believe so, Warhok." Warmonga said. She looked around. "That being's promise was true."

The two exchanged smiles before they suddenly are hit with headaches.

Danny and Jetray, who now returns to being Ben, notice this as well.

"It's just like with the bad guys." Ben spoke up.

"Yeah…" He saw something else. "Ben, their foreheads!" Danny pointed to these two.

Ben took a quick look and saw that they had the same symbols on their foreheads as Vilgax had earlier.

"I'm guessing that's what the bad guy puts on his new pals." Ben suggested.

"Yeah…" Danny said. "Kim, Ron, who are the-"

Danny looked back at them, but to his surprise, he saw Kim had a look of pure horror on her face.

_No way… they… they…_

Ron started shaking Kim by her shoulders to snap her out of it.

"Kim? Kim!"

His words fail to get to Kim. He couldn't believe it.

Kim Possible, his girlfriend who was cool under pressure, just shut down.

Ben and Danny looked to each other, surprised to see her in shock.

It was then they looked to these Warhok and Warmonga, who saw the heroes and prepared themselves for battle.

"No time…" Ben said as he and Danny were ready for battle.

Both of these two walked to them.

"Guys!" Ron called out. "These are the Lorwardians! The aliens who almost took over Earth!"

"But… you won before, right?" Danny asked.

"That was with my monkey magic… but I don't have it right now thanks to Malware!"

"Then I guess Danny and I will handle these losers." Ben said.

Both boys look to each other, smirk and nod.

"So…" Danny spoke up. "I call muscle guy. He looks like my teacher, anyway."

"Sure." Ben said as he readied the Omnitrix.

He transformed into Rath.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LORWARDIANS! RATH HAS COME FROM HIS UNIVERSE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Warhok and Warmonga only exchanged brief looks before they smugly prepared themselves for battle.

Danny and Rath readied themselves as well.

"Let us rid ourselves of these two so we may have our vengeance!" Warhok ordered.

"Warmonga will destroy you, feline monster!"

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, WARMONGA OF THE LORWARDIANS! RATH DOES NOT LIKE HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOURSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON! ONLY RATH DOES THAT WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT! NOW RATH IS GOING TO MAKE YOU GO FROM THIRD PERSON TO NO PERSON AS RATH TAKES YOU DOWN FIRST PERSON BEFORE MOVING TO WARHOK AS THE SECOND!"

Everyone, save for the shocked Kim, just stared at Rath for saying such a strange thing.

"Dude…" Danny spoke up. "That made no sense."

Rath snarled.

"I KNOW!"

Rath then charges at Warmonga, tackling her into the ground.

Meanwhile, Danny flies in and sends a kick at Warhok.

However, the larger Lorwardian grabbed his leg and was about to do worse when Danny phased his leg through the alien's grip.

Then, he throws a punch into Warhok's face, causing the alien to snarl in anger.

"I will take great pleasure in hurting you, boy." He threatened.

"You can try." Danny said confidently.

"Lorwardians do not try! They succeed!"

"Like how you succeeded in conquering the planet?" Danny snarked.

This angered Warhok further as he and Danny began exchanging punches.

Meanwhile, Warmonga is in a lock with Rath, who swings her up and slams her into the ground. He then takes the alien woman and prepares an attack.

"POLARIS PILEDRIVER!"

Rath jumps up and piledrives Warmonga into the ground. He grabs her leg and throws her into the air.

"SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"

Rath jumped up and kicked Warmonga into the Middleton High sign.

At this point, Kim snaps out of it and sees what's going on.

"They're… winning?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Ron said as he and Rufus cheered for Rath. "Boo-yah! Space tiger wrestler rules!"

Rath then walked to Warmonga, who collided with the sign and slid down. She looks up weakly.

"Was that sirius, like the star? Or serious, like important?"

Rath bent down and snarled in her face.

"LIKE THE STAR!"

Meanwhile, Warhok tries to throw punches, but Danny manages to dodge each one without even going intangible. Then, he throws another punch into Warhok's face.

This knocks the alien down.

"Come on, at least give me a reason to pretend to be afraid!" Danny said.

This angered Warhok, who got up.

"I did not agree to be a distraction to some obnoxious whelp!"

"Heh… some things never change when it comes to bad guys…" Danny smiled, noticing what this alien called him. However, he then realized something. "Wait, did you say distraction?!"

Warhok realized what he just said and stepped back.

In that instant, a portal opened up beneath him, and Warmonga, and they fall in before they close.

"What just happened?" Rath asked, not in his usual loud voice.

"I think those two were decoys…" Danny said, looking serious at where Warhok was.

* * *

**The Lorwardians are alive again thanks to our mystery villain.**

**We will meet our villain soon. Our bad guys will see what he looks like first, but it's done in a way where you won't find out until the heroes do. Just know what he is is something dangerous.**

**Meanwhile, Kim having a sudden shut down was something Invader Johnny suggested when he asked if Ben had Lorwardian DNA, and Kim would probably have issue with being around a Lorwardian. I decided to run with that, and Kim had a bit of a panic attack since these two almost killed her.**

**Personally, I think I liked So The Drama better than Graduation. I didn't like that Ron was the one who defeated the Lorwardians, it felt like if Batman needed Alfred to suddenly gain Superman-level power to defeat Brainiac. Plus, I also think Warhok wasn't very deserving of Final Boss status for the series since he appeared out of nowhere. If it were me, I'd have at least introduced him earlier, or just make it Warmonga herself.**

**Now before you question how Danny and Ben were able to fight them off easily, recall that they've fought being of great inhuman strength themselves. Warhok and Warmonga may be powerful, but Danny has faced dragons that likely weigh over 20 tons while Ben has fought Vilgax plenty of times. For them, these two are dangerous, but not out of place for their usual enemies. Naturally, they don't have their tech, yet, plus they're fighting enemies they aren't used to, so you could argue they were caught off guard.**

**I'm also planning on doing something to this universe I'm sure you'll hate me for... you'll have to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Benefactor

_**The Benefactor**_

Warhok and Warmonga find themselves in a void of darkness. Both of them look around, clearly unsure and unhappy with what just happened.

"Where are we?!" Warhok yelled.

"We demand that you release us! So says Warmonga!"

Suddenly, the symbols on their foreheads return and immediately cause them great pain that makes them go on all fours.

"Who does this to us?!" Warhok called out as he and Warmonga both suffer from the burning headaches they suffer from.

"Who are you?!" Warmonga demanded to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" The mysterious figure called out from the darkness. "I gave you back life, so be grateful or I'll send you back to oblivion myself!" He called out.

Both Lorwardians look uneasy, so they start to calm down.

"We… will remain calm." Warmonga said, somewhat calmer than her companion.

"For now…" Warhok muttered. "Where did those two come from? And how did they defeat us so easily?!"

"That is because they are not of the universe you know of. The one with white hair has powers that made him a challenge, while the other had that device that transformed him into a different alien lifeform from his own universe. They're used to dealing with beings like you."

"There is none like us!" Warhok called out, sounding insulted.

"Maybe not in this universe." The mysterious voice said. "However, you're in luck. You'll have a chance to redeem yourselves soon enough…"

* * *

The Possible home was destroyed during the Lorwardian invasion, but thanks to the efforts of Danny and Ben, it was being rebuilt rather quickly. Danny used his strength and intangibility while Ben transformed into the magnetic Lodestar once more to levitate all things metal for them to use. Within an hour and a half, they finished rebuilding not only the Possible house, but most houses on the block. It helped that Ben used his other aliens, namely Four Arms, Ditto Humongousaur.

Kim's family were there as well, their jaws dropping at the sight of these boys and their abilities.

"So… let me get this straight." Her mother, Ann, spoke up. "These two are from different universes and are here because some interdimensional threat is targeting this world?"

"Pretty much." Kim said.

"The best part…" Ron said as he was eating his beloved naco. "They made Bueno Nacho fixed us fast." Ron hugged the paper bag his food was in. "I love these guys!"

"Heh… parallel dimensions." James Possible mused. "I was wondering when this would ever happen to you, Kimmie-Cub. Truthfully, I thought it'd be during your Sophomore year."

Kim looked to her father in a somewhat surprised manner.

"You were wondering if this would ever happen, Dad?"

James shrugged. "Well, anything is possible for a Possible."

Danny Phantom flew back in as Ditto came in before turning back into Ben.

"That's most of the houses, finished. The rest of them we at least gave enough so that the construction crew don't have too much to do." Danny admitted.

"We'd help more, but we really need to deal with Vilgax and the others." Ben said.

Suddenly, a beep from Kim's watch happens. She answers.

"Go Wade!"

"Kim, I figured what those other worlds guys stole. It's called the Tempus Simia."

"Tempus Simia…" Kim thought to herself. "Time Monkey?"

"Exactly." Wade corrected. "How'd you guess?"

"Took Latin… although, it feels oddly familiar." Kim said as she looked away in thought.

"Well, it was broken into two pieces. Those three were spotted in Australia, taking the other half, now they're seen in Africa."

Kim looked up at their guests.

"Found your baddies. Think you can make it?"

"Sorry, but the Omnitrix only keeps me as one alien at 10 minutes at most." Ben explained.

"Even I can't remain in ghost form that long. Tires me out." Danny stated.

"Then I guess we'll have to call in a favor…" Kim said.

"But Kim!" Ann called out. "You still haven't decided which College you're attending!"

"Oh, you graduated?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"So, it's June in this universe? Huh… I guess not all universes follow the same time period. We might end up in one where it's still the 60's." Ben pointed out.

Kim went back to her mom. "It's alright, I can mull over my options on the way." She looked to the boys. "For now, I'm calling in a favor."

* * *

Neither Danny nor Ben could believe it. Kim was able to get a jet, from some popstar in her universe named Britina, and have let them bum a ride with her.

"Thanks for the lift, Britina." Kim thanked as Ron chugged some soda.

"It's the least I could do after you proved my innocence Kim." Britina thanked.

"No big." Kim said.

Danny and Ben just looked at their surroundings, unsure of all this.

"I've never had anyone so grateful to give me a ride." Ben admitted. "I usually have my own jet or whatever to do this."

"I just fly on my own." Danny said.

"So." Kim decided to talk with these two as Britina just read a magazine. "What's your versions of Earth like?"

"Well, mine has known about aliens for a while. My best friend is one too." Ben said. "I'm also world famous, got my doctorate in whatever in a week and I saved the universe more than plenty of times."

"I can see you're modest too." Danny Fenton said with sarcasm and his arms crossed.

"What about you, Danny?" Kim asked.

"My town is plagued with ghosts…"

"GHOSTS?!" Ron panicked.

"Yeah… a lab accident infused my DNA with ectoplasmic energy and lets me use the powers of one. Now I'm Danny Phantom."

"And your real name is Danny Fenton." Ben added with a snarky tone.

"Wait…" Ron spoke up. "You're Ben Tennyson and you're Danny Fenton… aka Ben 10 and Danny Phantom."

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Not very creative names…" Ron stated.

"Right… because people whose names sound like "Impossible" and Unstoppable" aren't something to make fun of." Ben responded.

Ron and Kim just looked at each other, a bit surprised.

Danny noticed Britina looking lost from all of this.

* * *

In Africa, the three villains outside this universe were awaiting for their benefactor's word.

"So, what exactly is this thing meant to do?" Vlad asked.

"Supposedly, time travel, as the simian hybrid said." Malware responded.

"Time travel… and in your universe, Plasmius, we are rebuilding a gauntlet that controls reality itself. It seems our benefactor wants to appeal to some god complex." Vilgax suggested.

"Hmm… with power like that-"

Before Vlad could finish, the symbols on their foreheads returns and they all get headaches.

"WHAT NOW?!" All of them shout.

A dark portal opened near them.

"He wants us to enter?" Malware asked.

"Looks like it." Vilgax said.

All three of them walked to the portal and entered it.

* * *

Britina's plane finally landed, it was morning in Africa.

All of the boys yawn as Kim walked to them.

"So, feeling better Ron?" Kim asked. "Your powers back?"

Ron closed his eyes and tried to bring it out. It made a small blue glow, but that was it.

"Sorry, I can't do it any more than that."

Kim and Ron both look upset, but Ben spoke up.

"I bet I know an alien who can help out."

Ben set the dial on the Omnitrix and selected an alien that he pressed on.

In a flash, and the horror of the other airport patrons, Ben became a large, purple creature in a green suit.

"And… this is?" Danny asked, although sounding reluctant.

"Name's Gutrot. I'm a walking chemical factory. Now then…" Gutrot walked to Ron and took a closer look. "Okay, I think I got something." He started shaking. "Danny, Kim, stand back."

Both of those he named looked at each other, worried, and did as he said. Rufus looked worried too and scurried away.

"Uh… what's about to happen?" Ron asked, worried for his fate.

Gutrot released a gas, complete with a certain sound, that made Danny and Kim look grossed out.

"And that's that." Gutrot said. "I mixed a chemical that helps your body become more immune to whatever Malware did you you. You should be better in like less than an hour." He explained.

Ron coughed.

"Good to know…" He says with his eyes tearing.

* * *

The three villains were waiting in the darkness for a word from the benefactor.

"Hello?!" Vilgax called out. "Where are you?!"

"Who are you?!" Another voice he wasn't familiar with called out.

The darkness began to clear and the three see two figures unfamiliar to them, but familiar to the heroes. The Lorwardians.

"Which of you is the one who revived us?!" Warmonga called out.

"None of us." Vlad said. "Another one is at work here."

"We are as much in his employment as you are… not that we like it." Malware said.

"We are not under anyone's employment! We are Warhok and Warmonga!" Warhok snapped. "We have no master! We are conquerors, the greatest in the universe!" Vilgax laughed at that, Warhok did not like that. "You find this funny?"

"If you are the greatest in the universe, I assume you were retired recently as we all were." He said.

"Indeed…" Warmonga reluctantly admitted. We were defeated by an Earth human who had odd powers that fought us off."

"The blonde human with magic." Malware said. "I nullified his powers."

"Tell me, how many times had you lost to that one?" Vilgax said, still smiling.

Warhok sneered before looking away.

"Once… my first encounter on Earth"

All three of the other world villains laughed.

"Once?! It took Ben Tennyson multiple times to defeat me!" Malware laughed.

"And Danny Phantom never actually defeated me! His father abandoned me in space. Some conquerors you two are!" Vlad mocked.

Both Lorwardians were about to argue back, but that's when it happened.

"STOP!"

Suddenly, all of them had the symbols on their foreheads return, causing them massive cranial pain.

All of them hissed in pain.

"Again?!" Vilgax shouted in pain.

"Who dares?!" Warhok demanded despite the pain he feels.

"I DARE!"

The voice called out again, from above.

Once they were no longer feeling pain, they all looked up.

The saw a figure in the dark, looking down at them.

"Are you him? The one who recruited us?" Warmonga asked.

"Indeed… and you and your Warhok have proven a disappointment." He said with an apparent arm cross.

"DISAPPOINTMENT?!" Warhok shouted.

"You fell to the ones called Danny Phantom and Ben 10. You only lost to Kim Possible's little boyfriend due to his power. Even then, you both underestimated her and her allies." His red eyes were now visible, glaring at them. "I revived you as you were the most powerful of evil to have recently died… and yet that's only in context."

"HOW IS THIS FOR CONTEXT?!" Warhok jumped up and tried to reach the figure, but instead finds himself hovering in mid-air. "What?"

The figure has his hand out, looking like he's holding something in the air. However, once he motions throwing something to the ground, Warhok is launched down.

The figure, still in shadows, landed between all of the villains.

"Well… I'm guessing you all have some kind of issue with me. Now's the time to vent your grievances." This being said.

"Gladly!" Malware said as he ran towards the figure. "No one controls Malware!"

Malware slashed out, but the figure effortlessly dodged with a simple motion to his left. When Malware tried again, he caught the arm.

"For Lorwardia!" Warmonga shouted as she ran in and threw a punch.

This being only caught it with his other hand as he swung both his opponents up and slammed them into each other. He then throws them back where they came.

Vlad flew in and then split into four, laughing smugly.

"Let's see you handle four at once!"

"Only four?" The being said.

All four Vlad's fire at him, but this being only spun its hand in one motion before creating an energy dome that shields him.

"Lucky shot…" One of the Vlads grumbles.

The figure quickly appears behind him.

"No… I'm just better."

Before he could turn to face this figure, he's whacked away like an insect and into the other three, causing all but one to disappear.

Vlad got up, but the figure grabbed his cape and used it to swing him and slam him into the ground three times before throwing him away.

"Fool…" The being said.

As Vlad groaned in pain, Vilgax stepped up.

"Now… it is my turn. You will learn to respect Vilgax the conqueror!"

"Respect the one who fears some obese comical excuse for a villain?" The being scoffed. "Don't be foolish…"

Vilgax snarled in anger as he ran towards the being. He reached out to grab him.

The figure swatted Vilgax's hand with minimal effort and threw an uppercut that sent the villain into the air.

Vlad and Warmonga got back up and were about to attack him from behind.

He reacted quickly, turning to block their blows with his hands before reaching up and grabbing the falling Vilgax by a tentacle and swinging him like a bat to knock them away.

Warhok got back up, the being threw Vilgax at him, knocking him back down.

Meanwhile, Malware got back to his feet, but the being grabbed him by the face and threw him towards where all of the villains were, in a pile.

"Fools…" This being said. "I restored you to life for a reason, proving yourself inferior to me isn't that reason at all…" His mouth finally appeared. It was jagged and red, and in a twisted smile. "Though it has been entertaining."

"What do you want with us?!" Warhok demanded as he and the others got up.

"Simple… I want you to break me free." He said. "I need a few things to make myself free. The first is from this world. I need the Tempus Simia to be restored. Then, by the time we finish, the Reality Gauntlet should be restored. We will return to the world home to you, Vlad Plasmius, and claim it. However, to ensure everything is right… we will build machines to ensure things go right."

"What kind of machines?" Malware asks.

"The kind that will open up and free me." He responded.

"If you're so powerful, why do you ask for our help?" Warmonga pointed out.

"Because I cannot leave this world or my powers would be weakened, to the point where you may as well poke me and I'd scream in pain." He said. "That's why I need you."

"You need someone who can go to these words without being weakened." Vilgax pointed out. "I'm assuming that's why you always remain in this world, even when you restored us."

"I could technically step out and do it all myself… but I cannot risk it. That's why you are here." He said. "You must do it for me."

"What are we getting in return?" Warhok asked. "Aside from vengeance on those who defeated us."

"You can live." He said. "You will all live."

Vilgax only laughed. "What could be so dangerous about you that you'd be locked away here?"

"I'm glad you of all people asked me, Vilgax." The figure raised his arm and motions with his finger. "Come here, and I'll show you."

Vilgax walked over, kneeling down to the figure.

It was then, with the motion of his hand, the darkness surrounded the two of them, blocking the others from seeing.

Vilgax looked back for a moment before facing this benefactor. The benefactor then raised his hand and created a red orb of energy. The light illuminated and showed his appearance to Vilgax.

What Vilgax saw caused him to gasp.

"Y-You! You're… it can't be!"

The orb disappears, darkening the figure again.

"You know what I am, and what I can do."

"But… the way you are… it… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Vilgax shouted.

"Not for me. Now… you know what I am and what I can do. You know full well I would be able to either help you… or kill you instantly."

Vilgax gulped.

"I understand."

"So…" With the motion of his hand, the darkness lifted, allowing the others to see. "Now, you understand why?"

"Why would you show me?" Vilgax asks once the shock wore off.

"Because you of all people should know better than to mess with me." This being said. "Now… will you obey me.?"

"Yes!" Vilgax said, standing straight.

"Good." The being smiled again. "Then you shall be in charge. Note that I am not at all like Diagon, I know what you can do and you won't be able to trick me."

"I understand." Vilgax quickly bowed before turning away and walking to join the others.

"So… you will all work to deal with our heroes and ensure the ceremony to restore the Tempus Simia's power." The being said. "If the ones responsible for your losses show up, do not let them interfere. Make sure you finish the ceremony, we are running out of time."

"With your power, can't you just reverse time?" Vilgax pointed out.

"For me to do that, I have to be standing completely in the same universe to make it happen. And I want to avoid trouble for now…" The being glared. "Do not make me waste time…"

Vilgax gulped.

"I understand."

A portal opened near them.

"You have your assignment, now go!" The being shouted.

All of the villains did as he said, turning towards the portal and walking towards it.

Once they step through and appear in Africa, only Vlad spoke up.

"Vilgax? What happened? Why are you so eager to do as he demands? What did he show you?"

Vilgax looked away for a moment before speaking up.

"Let's just say… he's something you don't want to mess with."

* * *

**Our villain is something only Vilgax recognizes as something not to mess with.**

**What could he be that even Vilgax the Conqueror fears?**

**Well, I'll tell you one thing... it's NOT Ma Vreedle.**

**Anyone else hate that Vilgax, dude who momentarily wiped out the multiverse, is afraid of this comical villain? Our bad guy thinks so too and is aiming to fix that.**

**Now, we know he wants freedom, but soon we'll find out what he is.**


End file.
